daysgonefandomcom-20200222-history
Sarah Whitaker
American |family = Deacon St. John (husband) Unnamed Younger Sister |affiliation = Mongrel Motorcycle Club |vehicle = Sedan |voice = Courtnee Draper |occupation = Botanist (formerly) }} Sarah St. John '''(née '''Whitaker) is the deuteragonist and a survivor of the outbreak in ''Days Gone''. She was a research scientist/botanist and is the wife of Deacon St. John. She's indirectly responsible for the creation of the Freaker Virus due to her bio-botany project. Overview Sarah is an attractive woman with blonde hair, which she wears tied up in a ponytail, lightly tanned skin and brown eyes. She has sleeve tattoos on both arms. Past Before the apocalypse, Sarah worked on student loan as a botanist for the company Cloverblue.Official PlayStation Magazine, Issue 161, Page 61 She met Deacon St. John after her car broke down, and he offered her a lift. After nearly being run over by reckless drivers and Deacon getting beaten up by said drivers, the two hit it off and began a relationship. They eventually married in a small ceremony, with Deacon's friend Boozer being the only attendee. They had a happy marriage, with Sarah often going on rides on Deacon's motorcycle. She gifted him a custom gas tank for his bike, which Deacon was very fond of. However, unbeknownst to Sarah, her project at Cloverblue was actually a program for developing a next-generation biological weapon. After losing clearance to her research, a young intern and friend of hers began investigating the company. As Sarah put it, he aspired to be the next Edward Snowden, but she tried to convince him to stay away. Eventually, the intern broke into the lab and stole a sample of the virus, accidentally exposed it to himself, and spread it to various worldwide representatives at a conference. Sarah did not know exactly what had happened by the time the apocalypse, but suspected that it was linked to her research. After reconvening with Deacon during the collapse, Sarah was stabbed by a child who reminded her of her younger sister. The two met up with Boozer and fled the carnage to an evacuation zone, where Deacon brought her to a NERO helicopter being loaded by J. O'Brian, a graduate student turned-volunteer. Deacon forced O'Brian to let Sarah on so she could receive medical attention, and stayed behind with Boozer to keep him alive. That was the last Sarah saw of them for the next two years. Sarah was later saved by O'Brian, who bent the rules to get her stab wound treated. She was moved to several refugee camps, with the first being overrun and the second being seized by the Deschutes County Militia. For several years, under the leadership of Colonel Garret, Sarah was forced to create a biological weapon to kill off all of the Freakers. Secretly, however, she worked on a cure for those infected by the virus. Sarah tried many times to create the cure, but failed each time. All of Sarah's attempted cures killed her test subjects, whose bodies had been altered too much by the virus to be saved. Sarah would not be deterred, however, and continued to work on one even as more and more pressure was put on her. Present Sarah does not appear in person until late in the game. Deacon meets her shortly after he joins the Deschutes County Militia, shocked at seeing his wife alive and well after two long years. (TBA) Killed Victims * Numerous counts of freakers Gallery Deacon - PreApocalypse.jpg Deacon and Sarah flower.jpg Deacon and Sarah meadow Day.jpg Deacon and Sarah meadow night.jpg Deacon proposes to Sarah.jpg Trivia * Sarah St. John appearance and character role in the story is quite similar to Elena Fisher from Naughty Dog's Uncharted series, another Playstation exclusive game series. * Deacon has Sarah's name tattooed on the right side of his neck. * A trailer for the game shows that the church that Deacon and Sarah's wedding ceremony was performed at was destroyed by a fire by the time of the Freaker apocalypse. References es:Sarah St. John Category:Characters Category:Main Characters